Las cartas de un desertor
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Sarada llega a casa con una creciente duda en su interior. Ya conoce la historia de sus padres, pero necesita saber porqué Sakura toleró tantos sufrimientos. Su madre le indica que abra un baúl en el que encontrará las dos cartas que le dieron motivos para confiar tanto en Sasuke.


**Las cartas de un desertor**

* * *

El sol se ocultaba mientras una niña de doce años regresaba de una misión. Ya tenía varios minutos que se había despedido de Bolt. Ese pequeño niño tonto ya le había metido una pesada idea en la cabeza. Dado que la misión había sido relativamente sencilla, habían regresado antes de lo acordado. Bolt había relatado una y otra vez el eterno amor que su madre sentía por el hokage durante su regreso. Sarada quiso alegar lo mismo, mas su otro compañero de equipo y su maestro tuvieron que detenerla para evitar que lo golpeara por novena vez en el día.

— ¡Repítelo, teme! ¡Repite lo que dijiste! — exclamó ella aún en los brazos de su sensei.

— ¡¿Y por qué quieres golpearme si lo que dije es la verdad?! — contestó Bolt en el mismo tono alto. Desde hacía días que no tenía una agradable relación con su compañera de equipo y no podía evitar soltar ese tipo de palabras. — Tu padre abandonó la aldea y a tu madre. Según lo que escuché, la dejó en una triste banca. Nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría a un desertor como pareja.

— ¡Teme! ¡Discúlpate! ¡Discúlpate antes de que te mate! ¡Mi madre no está loca, criatura carente de cerebro!

— Ya, ya, chicos. Ambos, tranquilícense. — ordenó su sensei. — Bolt, no está bien que insultes a personas mayores que tú. Mucho menos si se trata de los miembros del legendario equipo siete, ellos salvaron al mundo. Sólo Sakura-sama sabrá las razones que tuvo para aceptar a Sasuke-sama. Ahora, tranquilícense si no quieren que esto aparezca en el reporte, Bolt, Sarada.

Los dos niños, aún enojados, se cruzaron de brazos y caminaron en silencio el resto del camino. Empero, Sarada no podía evitar preguntarse porqué su madre habría aceptado a su padre. Él ya le había dicho que desde siempre la amó, pero también confesó haberla lastimado en incontables ocasiones. Era lógico preguntarse los motivos por los cuales una ninja y mujer de la categoría de su madre, habría aceptado a un hombre como el que fue Sasuke Uchiha. Amaba a sus padres, lo eran todo para ella, mas la duda no dejaba de crecer.

Se despidió de su segundo compañero de equipo antes de seguir los últimos metros que la distanciaban de su hogar. Como siempre, dejó sus botas en la entrada y pasó directamente a la sala, en donde sabía que encontraría a su madre. Ella estaba recostada en un sillón, meciendo sus piernas en el brazo de la butaca mientras leía un volumen recién adquirido de genética. Seguramente buscaba un arreglo a la mala vista de su hija.

— Mamá. — saludó Sarada algo decaída. No importaba porqué Sakura Haruno – ahora Uchiha – había aceptado a Sasuke Uchiha, apreciaba muchísimo ese gesto. Le encantaba regresar de las misiones para encontrarse con sus padres, aunque en varias ocasiones alguno de los dos estuviera en una misión.

— ¡Sarada! — exclamó Sakura incorporándose de inmediato. Se acomodó varias veces un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba en la frente hasta que se rindió y permitió que sus hebras fueran libres. — ¡Qué alegría que llegaste, cariño! — le dijo antes de tomarla de las muñecas para abrazarla. — Sin ustedes dos, la casa es demasiado silenciosa.

— Sí, resultó ser una misión algo fácil para nosotros, por eso llegamos antes de lo predicho. — contestó Sarada con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios. — Apenas terminamos de dar el reporte a tío Naru… el hokage.

— ¿Entonces tuvieron éxito? — rió. — Claro que sí, ésa es mi hija. Y la de Sasuke-kun, claro. — dijo con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Sarada adivinó que habían vuelto a discutir, pero le alegraba saber que su madre nunca se enojaba por más de dos días. — Cuando regrese, le daremos las nuevas, ¿qué te parece?

— Ajá. — respondió Sarada mientras observaba a su madre ir a la cocina. — Ma-má… — la llamó con timidez siguiéndola.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sarada? — cuestionó ella abriendo el refrigerador. — Con un demonio, sin Sasuke-kun en casa, todo este jugo de tomate se echará a perder. — dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba una enorme cazuela llena únicamente de jugo de tomate. — ¿No se te antoja un gran plato de espagueti?

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Mamá, eso no es lo que quería preguntarte. — continuó mientras se sentaba alrededor de la mesa.

Sakura volteó a ver a su hija. Lucía menuda en esa posición. Desde muy pequeña no había sido muy alta, pero su expresión de frustración, idéntica a la de su padre, le daba un aspecto aún menor. Sonrió con melancolía antes de enjuagarse las manos y sentarse frente a ella. Ninguna de las dos era bastante ansiosa a la hora de comer, por lo que podrían esperar un poco más de tiempo. Estiró las manos hasta encontrar las de su hija.

— Cuéntame, Sarada. ¿Fue Bolt otra vez? — como toda respuesta, Sarada bufó. — ¿Ahora qué te hizo?

— Yo… me dijo que tía Hinata siempre amó a tío Naruto y que él nunca la lastimó. — resumió con la mirada en el piso.

Sakura abrió los ojos con asombro. Comprendía a qué quería llegar Sarada. De nuevo la habían molestado con ese tema. Se preguntó con seriedad porqué la nueva generación conocía más acerca de las historias de amor de sus padres que de los jutsu en la guerra. Inevitablemente, soltó un largo suspiro antes de levantarse. Volvió a su tarea de preparar el espagueti.

— Hace varios años tu padre te contó nuestra historia, ¿recuerdas? — comenzó Sakura dándole la espalda.

— Ajá. Él también me dijo que te había lastimado.

— Él cuenta todo a su conveniencia. Yo también quise matarlo. — bromeó Sakura. — En fin, eso no es importante. Asumo que tu duda es acerca de mis razones para amarlo.

— Hn…

— Lo sé, todos en la aldea se han preguntado si perdí la cordura. Yo lo llegué a hacer, llegué a dudar de él, llegué incluso a desconfiar. Como te dije hace un segundo, incluso deseé matarlo para acabar con su dolor. ¿Sabes por qué no lo hice? ¿Sabes qué era lo que me recordaba que Sasuke-kun tenía salvación?

— No. "Nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría a un desertor como pareja", eso dijo Bolt.

— ¿Eso dijo? Hablaré con Hinata para que le dé una buena regañada a ese niño. O mejor aún, le partiré la cabeza a Naruto para que aprenda a educar a sus hijos. — dijo Sakura un poco molesta.

Claro que no olvidaba que Naruto era su hokage, pero había que admitir que de vez en cuando metía la pata a la hora de hablar de sus amigos. Los quería a todos, pero seguía siendo torpe y su torpeza había herido a Sarada. Indirectamente, sí, pero lo había hecho.

Dejó cociendo el espagueti antes de girar el rostro y sonreírle a su hija. Sarada la miró confundida. No comprendía cómo era que su madre podía recuperar el aplomo con tanta rapidez. Creyó que ese tema la incomodaría como mínimo, creyó que le diría que ella tenía sus razones y que no volviera a preguntar, creyó tal vez que admitiría que había sido una tonta al aceptarlo, pero que no se arrepentía; mas no esperaba esa sonrisa tan llena de confianza.

— Supongo que su orgullo no le permitió contarte acerca de la carta que me escribió cuando teníamos tu edad. — Sarada abrió la boca tratando de responder, pero esa noticia la había desconcertado demasiado. — Ya veo que no. Puedes buscarla en el baúl que está en nuestra recámara. Me parece que la tengo en uno de los bolsillos laterales.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Sarada sonrojada. Le habían enseñado a no leer cartas ajenas. — Pero, no puedo.

— ¡Claro que sí! Lee esa carta y entenderás todo. No estoy loca ni lo estuve hace años, Sasuke-kun ya me lo había pedido desde que se fue de la aldea. — concluyó antes de oír cómo su hija se salía de la cocina e iba inmediatamente a su recámara.

Adivinó que Sasuke no lo habría permitido, mas él no se encontraba en casa. Además, su hija merecía saber su propia historia. De no haber sido por aquella carta, seguramente no habría nacido Sarada. Sakura conocía los límites de la cordura humana, Tsunade varias veces la mandó a estudiar el sistema nervioso. Sai varias veces le cuestionó porqué se aferraba tanto a un hombre como Sasuke. Incluso Naruto llegó a mirarla con cierta lástima cuando hablaban de Sasuke. Nadie conocía el origen de la esperanza de Sakura porque ella jamás les había hablado de ello.

Después de la partida del escuadrón de rescate de Sasuke, Sakura regresó a la banca en donde Sasuke se despidió de ella. Miró el lugar exacto en donde la había desmayado y se sentó en la banca. Lloró un poco más, le gritó al perfume de Sasuke y se abrazó con fuerza. Nuevamente, se quedó dormida. Una hora más tarde, se levantó de la banca para mirarla durante varios minutos. El viento sopló con fuerza, Sakura se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo. Escuchó el suave roce de un sobre en el suelo y miró. Una palabra, una sola palabra se leía en aquel sobre, mas esa única palabra fue la que consiguió que el corazón de Sakura latiera con frenesí. Ella se agachó y tomó el papel con manos temblorosas. De nuevo, escuchó en su mente las últimas palabras que Sasuke le había dirigido. Una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos cuando repitió la palabra escrita.

— "Sakura". — leyó Sarada en voz alta tras encontrar un sobre amarillento en el baúl de sus padres.

Ahí guardaban lo que consideraban un tesoro. Su madre era la que tenía más cosas; de su padre conseguía reconocer su antigua banda de Konoha y una foto encuadrada en donde se encontraba con cuatro personas a las que no reconocía.

Cruzó sus piernas antes de abrir el sobre bastante acostumbrado al contacto de las manos de una mujer. Sarada advirtió – y el descubrimiento la ruborizó – que esa carta sólo había sido leída por su madre. Desdobló las dos hojas en el sobre y posó su mirada en los lugares en donde gruesas lágrimas habían desbaratado un poco la fina letra de Sasuke. Tragó saliva. Ese documento era lo que había unido para siempre a sus padres, sabía que ahí se encontraban todas sus respuestas.

Antes de tomar aire en una gran bocanada, concentró toda su atención para leer la carta.

_Sakura: _

_Soy consciente de que me esperarás en la salida de la aldea, siempre has adivinado los movimientos de tus amigos. Conoces cada cosa de Naruto y me conociste a pesar de lo mucho que evité tu contacto. Sabes cómo piensa Naruto y sabes lo que esta noche haré. Por ese motivo, asumo que sabes que no querré despedirme de ti: detesto las despedidas. _

_ En realidad no sé qué es lo que me ha orillado a escribir esta estupidez. En mi vida había escrito siquiera un recado para el refrigerador. Nunca había sido necesario, jamás tengo algo que decir. De repente, sentí la necesidad de hacer esta tontería. Me frustra tanto desconocer las razones de mis impulsos. Sólo quería despedirme de ti, decirte que no me sigas ni intentes buscarme. No quiero que me molestes más, no necesitaré que me abraces o mimes, ya no soy un niño y mucho menos soy tu niño. Nunca he necesitado de tus cuidados y ahora menos los necesitaré. Me iré de la aldea para terminar con mi venganza. No me preguntes si regresaré; la respuesta es: no. No quiero volver a verlos ni saber nada de ustedes. Lo que hice en Konoha, en Konoha se quedará._

_ Olvídate de mí. Olvida todo lo que hicimos juntos, olvida las misiones, olvida las pocas conversaciones, olvida las miradas. Olvida las veces en las que nos salvamos mutuamente, olvida todo de mí. Porque yo lo haré. Necesito dejar atrás cada situación que viví con el equipo siete y eso por supuesto te incluye a ti. Sería justo que tú hicieras lo mismo, Sakura. Yo no soy lo que tú quieres y no seré más el ninja que conociste. Olvídame, será lo mejor. Y si lo que quieres es un hombre que te mime y abrace, dile a Naruto, él está loco por ti. En el sentido más literal de la palabra. Él es el que te querrá para siempre, yo no. Ya te lo dije una vez y lo repito: eres una molestia. No significaste nada más que una simple compañera y jamás podría corresponder a lo que dices sentir. _

_ Te pido que me dejes en paz, que por la mañana te des la vuelta y olvides todo lo que pasamos. Vive lo que quieras vivir, conviértete en una gran kunoichi, enorgullece a tu aldea. Pero a mí no me molestes más. Si quieres arruinar tu vida, entonces hazlo, pero no pienses en mí. Yo ya no pensaré en ti. O en Naruto. O en Konoha. Ustedes ya no son nada para mí. Grábatelo, Sakura. _

_Eso era todo lo que quería decirte. No me conviertas en algo que no soy, no regresaré. Por último, ahórrate las lágrimas: no vale la pena y te hacen lucir patética. _

_Hasta nunca._

_ Sasuke Uchiha._

Sarada tragó saliva. Con esas últimas palabras, finalizaba la primera cuartilla. No comprendía, su padre había sido bastante cruel hasta con sus despedidas. Se limpió las lágrimas en sus mejillas con el dorso de las manos. Comprendía porqué su madre había llorado con esas palabras. Se imaginó a sí misma destrozada por la partida del hombre que más amaba y sintió cómo su corazón se partía. No era justo dar tanto amor y recibir tal desprecio. No era justo lo que Sasuke había hecho.

Ya podía imaginar la mirada de todos al descubrir que Sakura había perdonado cada error de Sasuke. Ya los comprendía. Detestaba admitirlo, pero Bolt tenía razón. Creyó que su madre habría tenido buenas razones para disculpar a su padre. Creyó en ellos, pero nada había sido como ella lo había imaginado. Maldijo internamente a su padre antes de doblar esa primera cuartilla y leer la siguiente. No pudo evitar reconocer que la letra de esa página estaba distorsionada y con varios manchones de tinta, como si su escritor se hubiera arrepentido de escribir diversas frases. Sus ojos devoraron ávidos todas las palabras mientras una delgada sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

_Sakura:_

_¿Qué demonios me hiciste? ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? ¿Por qué me atas a ti? ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? ¿Cómo pudiste arruinar todo lo que tenía planeado? Ya te había escrito una estúpida carta, ¿acaso no podías conformarte con eso? ¿Acaso necesitabas que escribiera otra? ¿Por qué me gritaste de esa manera? ¿Por qué me hablaste así? ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a prometerme semejantes cosas?! ¿Acaso no eres consciente de que estuve a punto de aceptarte? ¡Con un demonio! ¡Claro que hubiera aceptado! ¡Aún quiero aceptarte! _

_Luces dormida. Tuve que hacerlo, tuve que hacerlo o todo habría fracasado. Maldita seas tú y tus promesas. Maldito sea tu amor y maldito yo por creerte. De verdad eres una molestia, de verdad lo eres. Debí dejarte en el piso, debí permitir que cayeras al suelo, no debí sostenerte ni mucho menos abrazarte. ¿Qué demonios me hiciste? Sabía que estarías aquí, creí estar preparado para eso. Con mil demonios, no pude, no puedo olvidar lo que dijiste. _

_¡Que me parta un rayo! No quiero que me olvides, ¡maldición! ¡No me olvides! ¡Olvida lo que escribí, olvida lo que pedí! ¡No me olvides! ¡No olvides lo que vivimos! ¡No olvides que siempre te salvé y busqué tu bien! ¡Aún no sé porqué demonios lo hacía! ¡¿Acaso no podías simplemente desaparecer de mi radar?! ¡¿Por qué siempre brotabas en mis pensamientos?! ¡¿Por qué eres mi mayor duda y convicción?! Molestia, eso es lo que eres. Molestia porque no me dejas ir, aún desmayada en la banca, aún sin hablarme, aún sin mirarme, tú me atas a Konoha. No te atrevas a olvidarme, Sakura, porque yo no lo haré. Antes de olvidarte, perderé un brazo. ¡Aún sin extremidades, no podré olvidarte! _

_No quiero que aceptes a Naruto o a Lee. Los mataré si eso ocurre. Sakura, soy egoísta, pero quiero que me esperes. No sé… quiero regresar, regresar por ti. Cuando sea mayor, cuando mi venganza esté cumplida, entonces búscame. Búscame porque no tendré otro motivo para vivir. Sakura, sólo tú, sólo Naruto y tú pueden evitar que me hunda. Rescátame del abismo y dame vida. Dame la vida que me prometiste, dame lo que no prometiste. Si en verdad me amas, no me dejes solo. Tal vez cambie, tal vez no sea el ninja que conociste, pero – ¡con un demonio, detesto hablar así! – siempre serás la que aleje mis demonios._

_Sakura, confío en ti. ¡Maldición! Discúlpame por no decírtelo antes, soy un idiota, pero soy el idiota que siempre querrá que lo mimes y cuides. Te necesito tanto que duele. Sakura, gracias por todo lo que hiciste y lo siento por todo lo que hice y haré. _

_Hasta siempre._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Sarada percibió que esa hoja tenía aún más lágrimas. Tal vez eran de Sakura, tal vez eran de Sasuke, pero ahora ya tenía también las suyas. En efecto, aquella carta respondía a cada duda en su cabeza. Era posible que Sakura amara hasta los límites a Sasuke, pero quien estaba loco de amor desde los doce años, era él. Su dolor, su amor, su sed de venganza, eso conformaba a Sasuke Uchiha y lo convertía en un ser voluble. Por supuesto que cometió errores, más que cualquier humano, pero también poseía un corazón distinto. A pesar de no decirle que la amaba, a pesar de no mencionar jamás que la amaba, toda la carta y todas sus maldiciones lo gritaban.

Volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas. Ahora no tenía duda: podía ser posible que el hokage jamás hubiera lastimado a su mujer, podía ser que tuvieran una historia que todo Konoha conocía, podía ser que a Sakura ningún maniaco la hubiera secuestrado para que Sasuke admitiera su amor. Podía ser cierto todo eso, pero nadie amaba como un Uchiha. El amor que Sasuke sentía por Sakura sólo podía compararse con el amor que Sakura sentía por Sasuke. No era la intensidad, era la forma, era la locura, era la desesperación. Eran los mil sentimientos que se aferraban al amor de un Uchiha.

Sarada escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Enseguida, los pasos de su madre retumbaron por el piso de madera hasta que se escuchó un "kya" sonoro. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. La niña guardó el sobre en el baúl antes de salir de la habitación de sus padres y bajar al vestíbulo.

— ¡Regresaste antes, Sasuke-kun! — decía Sakura con las piernas enredadas en la cintura de Sasuke, quien apenas conseguía sostenerla pues su equipaje era bastante pesado. Sakura se abrazó más al cuerpo de su marido mientras repartía besos en su cuello.

— Sí- Sa-Sakura, S-Sakura, basta. — respondió Sasuke recargándose en la pared para soportar mejor el rudo abrazo de su mujer.

— ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡Y el jugo de tomate casi se descompone! — chilló entre besos.

Sarada sonrió. A pesar de la "resistencia" de su padre, sabía que él permitía esos besos porque le agradaban. Permitía ese abrazo porque lo necesitaba. Permitía que Sakura fuera tan empalagosa porque la amaba.

— Ése ya no es un problema. — respondió Sasuke por fin dejando caer su maleta para estrechar la cintura de su esposa. — Yo me tomaré todo el jugo de tomate.

— ¡Sarada también regresó antes de su misión! — exclamó Sakura después de darle un sonoro beso en los labios que provocó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Sasuke. — ¡¿No es eso maravilloso?!

— ¿Sarada? — respondió él soltando a Sakura para mirar a la niña que los observaba varios metros atrás. — Hola, Sara…

Se quedó inmóvil tras sentir cómo otro par de brazos se anudaban a su torso. Sakura bajó sus piernas para apreciar mejor el abrazo de su familia. Dedujo que Sarada ya había leído ambas cartas. Sasuke, ignorante de todo lo que había acontecido, sonrió. Había valido la pena salir si aquélla era la bienvenida que siempre recibiría. Pasó la mano por la cabeza de Sarada y besó la frente de Sakura.

Esa noche, Sarada durmió tranquila. Escuchó a sus padres conversar en la sala de estar y sonrió. Tal vez Sakura aún fuera una molestia para Sasuke, pero él seguía prefiriéndola a pesar de todo. Y en esta ocasión, había aceptado quedarse con ella para que lo hiciera feliz.

Antes de profundizar su sueño, Sarada escuchó un último grito de su padre. Su sonrisa se intensificó.

— ¡¿Que Sarada leyó qué cosa?!

* * *

**¡Hola!:**

**Quería publicar un one-shot para darles un mensaje y esto fue lo que salió. Revisé mis anteriores fics y me di cuenta de la poca - casi nula - interacción que había puesto entre Sarada y Sakura, así que me dije: "Si ya hiciste la versión de Sasuke contando su historia de amor, ¿por qué no la de Sakura?" Claro que no la iba a escribir igual y, técnicamente fue Sasuke el que convenció a Sarada, pero ahí están las razones - si es que se necesitaban - de Sakura. **

**Soy fan de la frase de Kakashi, ya saben, "Sólo necesitas razones cuando vas a odiar", pero no he podido evitarlo. Sakura puede ser mi favorita y podré admirar su amor, pero sí me he preguntado porqué no le dio una cachetada a Sasuke después de su encuentro. Es casi mi sueño frustrado. En fin, me parece que estas cartas encajan bien con lo canon. **

**Ahora sí, el anuncio. Dejaré de escribir one-shot por algún tiempo. Éste, de hecho, es el último que publicaré. La razón es sencilla: estoy trabajando en dos fics de Naruto - uno SasuSaku, por supuesto, y otro SasoSaku, please, no me maten, es mi pareja crack - y necesito todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararlos. Aún no tengo las fechas, pero en cuanto las tenga, publicaré un drabble para avisar. **

**Sólo me resta decir que agradezco todo el apoyo que he recibido. Son un interesante público de lectores y una magnificencia. Gracias a todos. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca. **


End file.
